Twizzle Me Silly!
by emmy m.d
Summary: A movie night at the Gilmore residence turns into a cute challenge with Luke's insistance on Lorelai eating healthier.


**Before you begin, for those of you who have read my other stories, I'd like to apologize for the unannounced hiatus I was forced into taking. For some reason, I was unable to log into the site to upload anything, but I'm back in business! Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimed.**

**So this takes place during the early days of the Luke/Lorelai relationship (the only one that REALLY ever mattered) at her house on a movie night. Rory is there as well.**

**0123456789876543210**

"Come on Lukeyface! You know you're simply dying to try it!" Lorelai was practically sitting on top of Luke trying to get him to eat some of her popcorn. He, as per usual, was resisting. Partly because he wasn't the biggest fan of junkfood, and partly because he liked her being this close. If he ate it she may back away. Playfully (though he would never admit it), Luke swatted her hands out of his face.

"Lorelai! You picked not only a movie night, but all the movies we're watching tonight. Hell, you even asked me to change into my blue shirt because, apparently, this flannel is softer than my red flannel. I'm not trying to make you eat any of my food! Just enjoy the fact that I haven't complained about the crap you're currently shoveling into that iron stomach of yours. And don't call me Lukeyface." Despite knowing she was no where near ready to give up, he gave her a peck on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulder, focusing his attention on the screen. Rory giggled from her spot on the floor. Lorelai shot her a just-look-what-I-can-do look. And out came the patented pout! Luke clenched his jaw and tried desperately not to look at her.

"Come on! You know you want it. All the other kids are doing it! Just think of this hot buttery goodness sliding between your lips and down your throat-"

"To be lodged in my esophagus and I lay there choking to death because neither one of you would help in case you broke a nail? No thanks."

"But Luke...it's just a little bit! I just want you to taste it! Please?" Moving onto his lap so he couldn't ignore her batting eyelashes, she once more held the popcorn up to his lips. Smirking, Luke shook his head. With one hand over his mouth, he seemed to cave.

"Fine...on one condition." Lorelai looked at him warily.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout Butch?" Narrowing her eyes, Lorelai held a straight face. Luke just rolled his baby blues at the nickname and the use of a reference he was sure he would never catch.

"If you drink a bottle of plain water tonight, I will eat a handful of your death kernels." Looking carefully at Luke's bottle of water on the table amidst her sea of artificial flavorings and sugar coated goodies, she smiled.

"It's a deal Mr. Danes." Holding out her hand for him to shake she grinned.

"Don't do it Luke! It's a trick!" Rory shouted with a grin to match her mother's. Luke's eyes narrowed.

"We shook. It's a deal. But _I_ will be the one getting your water. God knows what you have in that kitchen that you could substitute out for water." Lorelai just gave him an innocent smile and slid off his lap. Standing, Luke once more rolled his eyes. "Why do I feel like there's some catch I didn't think of?" Lorelai just wrinkled her nose and shooed him along.

Not a minute later, in walked Luke with an unopened bottle of spring water. Beads of condensation slowly formed on the plastic bottle as he handed it out to her after cracking the seal. Still grinning, she accepted it without a word. Luke gave her a suspicious look.

"What? A deal is a deal. I will drink your water. Now, eat my popcorn!...Heh. Dirty."

"Ew Mom!" Rory cringed and dug back into her chocolate bar. Luke just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I would say you should be institutionalized, but you would probably just enjoy the padded walls." Tossing a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth, Luke forced himself to swallow, looking pointedly at the bottle of water which had yet to touch her pretty lips. With a giggle, she leaned forward and fished around on the table until she found what she was looking for. Turning away from her love she continued to laugh. When she turned back they all knew why. Floating in her bottle of water was a Twizzler with both ends bitten off. Wrapping her pouty lips around one end of it she sucked, clearly enjoying her self-made sugar straw. Luke wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Cheater!" He pointed at her accusingly.

"Hey you said nothing about any straws mister. You didn't eat a whole handful of that popcorn either." Luke pursed his lips.

"Told you so Luke." Rory said matter-of-factly from the floor with a grin on her face. Lorelai leaned forward with another giggle and grabbed another Twizzler which she promptly bit into.

"Wha-...you already have one!" Luke muttered confusedly.

"Luke. I have a straw. I can't eat a straw. Then how would I enjoy my water? A real lady never drinks straight from a bottle! I mean really, sometimes you should think before you speak. Actually. Don't speak at all. This is my favorite part." Snuggling into Luke's side, Lorlelai turned up the volume on the television. Rory shot her mother an I-couldn't-be-happier-for-you look, which was returned with a grateful smile. Offering a sip from her straw to Luke she raised her eyebrows. To everyone's surprise, including his own, Luke looked her dead in the eyes as he leaned forward and latched onto her Twizzler.

"Heh, dirty." Lorelai grinned as she leaned in to kiss him. The two enjoyed a Twizzler tasting kiss as Rory just wrinkled her nose and looked away.

The sounds of Peter Boyle singing Puttin' on the Ritz with Gene Wilder filled the Gilmore home, along with the voices of those lovely Gilmore Girls. Luke just chuckled (real men never giggle you know) and pulled Lorelai in closer. Settling in for what began as an eventful night, a blanket of contentment and comfort draped over the trio in the living room.

**0123456789876543210**

**For those of you who are movie-deprived, they were watching Young Frankenstein, which is entirely plausible as Lorelai once discussed getting a Mel Brooks tattoo on that lovely behind of hers. You should all go watch it. Great movie. But before you go enjoy such a classic, you should definitely review!**


End file.
